1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a modular umbrella shading system utilizing artificial intelligence and specifically to an intelligent automated electronic umbrella that includes modular components to allow for a plurality of configurations and also to utilize artificial intelligence.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional sun shading devices and systems usually are comprised of a supporting frame and an awning or fabric mounted on the supporting frame to cover a pre-defined area. For example, a conventional sun shading device or system may be an outdoor umbrella or an outdoor awning.
However, current sun shading devices or systems do not appear to be customizable to unique needs of consumers. Customers may have sun shading devices or systems installed in different size areas, in different environments, and require different features and/or options. In addition current sun shading devices and/or systems do not appear to be flexible, modifiable or able to adapt to changing environmental conditions. Further, many of the current sun shading devices appear to require manual operation in order to change inclination angle of the frame to more fully protect an individual from the environment. Further, the current sun shading devices appear to have one (or a single) awning or fabric piece that is mounted to an interconnected unitary frame. An interconnected unitary frame may not be able to be opened or deployed in many situations. Accordingly, alternative embodiments may be desired.